The present invention relates to control equipment for internal combustion engines, and more particularly to control equipment for internal combustion engines ideally suitable for application to fuel injection engines in which the fuel is injected directly into the cylinder.
In the conventional fuel injection engines in which the fuel is injected directly into the cylinder, as for example described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. Hei 10-205338, a cavity is provided in the top part of the piston, thereby transporting the fuel spray injected from the fuel injector valve to the neighborhood of the spark plug.